


Webbed

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: #CinnAesthetics [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Butterflies, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Revision unrequired, Spiders, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Aesthetic inspired by Zigzagwanderer’s “Fiercely Held Fast”





	Webbed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zigzagwanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigzagwanderer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fiercely Held Fast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138506) by [Zigzagwanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigzagwanderer/pseuds/Zigzagwanderer). 



  
[Read it here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138506)

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me elsewhere](https://cinnamaldeide.carrd.co). [Post on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cinnamaldeide/status/1147065657227448321?s=20).


End file.
